


【原创】【OW/守望先锋】指挥官牺牲形象也要以身作则

by batcat229



Series: 老狗杰克（BW!Jack Serie） [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch!Jack, M/M, Sex worker!Jack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: BW!Jack在作者胁迫下假装男妓击杀目标的故事





	【原创】【OW/守望先锋】指挥官牺牲形象也要以身作则

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1、OOC得完全看不出来人物  
> 2、对，就是梁静茹给我的勇气  
> 3、虽然是发图，但其实一点违规内容都没有，没有，真没有  
> 4、第三人称视角  
> 5、 虽然很想打Mc76的Tag，但基本上都没互动，怕被挂，嗯

豪德坐在吧台旁也注意到了酒吧门口的小插曲。那个蓄着胡子想要装老成的小年轻对被他挤在墙边的人说了些什么，然后突然抱着肚子弯了下去。

刚才被他挡着的人有着一头灿烂的金发，一双碧蓝的眼睛，紧绷的黑色衬衣彰显着他发达的胸肌。如果豪德不清楚在这个酒吧游荡的都是些三教九流的人物的话，他大概会以为这个金毛是什么武打影视明星。

或者是流落成男妓的前影视明星？豪德看着他走向服务生的身段下了判断。

那个金毛从服务生的盘子上径直拿走了一杯酒，倒在了还蹲在地上的人头上。那个服务生本来想抗议的，但金毛朝地上的人抬了抬下巴，说了句什么，大概是要服务生找他要钱，然后就走进了酒吧。

豪德一直观察着那个人。他先是环顾全场，然后像是锁定了猎物一样走了过来。这个男妓有点意思，豪德想，他垄断了这一片的武器黑市交易，酒吧里的确找不到比他更好的猎物了。

“不请我喝一杯吗？”那个男妓直接坐在了他邻座，手搁在吧台上。他转过头来，露出了慵懒的笑容。

“我对男人不感兴趣。”该死，他看起来比想象得还要壮，而且很可能是个高级货。豪德已经抑制不住自己握着他的窄腰抽插的幻想了。

“你刚刚可不这么想，”那个男妓狡黠一笑，“你这里也不这么想。”他的手攀上了豪德的大腿，轻轻摸索着豪德的大腿内侧，在豪德以为要更进一步时又收了回去。“放心，我很干净。”他偷偷瞄了酒保一眼，然后倾过身子压低了音量。“我的金主好久没来了，可我需要点钱花。”

豪德抓住了他的手腕，满意地看到他略微僵直了一下。豪德终于消除了戒心。

那个男妓故作镇定地抽回了手：“但穷鬼只会被我踹爆蛋蛋。”

所以刚刚那个人是因为出价不够才被揍吗？反正他还有两个全程跟随的顶级保镖。如果满意的话，他还能从“金主”手上完全买下这只小野猫，把他彻底调教成自己的专属玩物。

豪德伸过手去，握住他的肋下用拇指隔着衣服磨蹭着下面的肌肤。

“我要验货。”

“你最好能出得起我的价。”男妓笑着躲开了。

豪德也搞不清他是在欲擒故纵还是真的怕痒，但那下面的胸肌货真价实。该死，他甚至能玩乳交。

“如果你会些什么新奇花样的话，”他掏出了两张百元美钞，一张压在了他喝过的杯子低下，另一张则塞在了男妓的腰带上。该死，他居然没穿内裤。豪德探过头去咬了咬男妓的耳朵，低声邀请的声音就像是恶魔的诱惑。“我还能给更多。”

“当作小费收下吧，”豪德站起身来，也不知道是在跟酒保还是在跟面前的人说话。他朝后门摆了摆脑袋，“想要外快的话十分钟后到那儿等我。”

豪德才不会满足于在厕所前快速解决的性爱。他要把这只小野猫带回家，就算他不愿意，豪德也要把他绑回家。

他从正门离开酒吧，跟他的保镖商量了一下。当他来到酒吧后门的时候，那个缺钱的男妓已经紧张地等在那里了。

“抱歉，小东西，”豪德向他示意了一下他手里的头套，“我也很喜欢你的蓝眼睛。但接下来你要去的地方可要保密。”

那个男妓想跑，但豪德的保镖更快。他们一个人制住了这个男妓，另一个人已经把他的脑袋蒙了起来。

“该死，这要加钱。”男妓的声音隔着头罩听起来有些模糊。

豪德吹了声口哨。这个男妓大概是跟着金主生活得太安逸了。他今晚后甚至都不一定能离开他的安全屋。

“没关系，宝贝。”他确定男妓已经放弃挣扎后让那两个保镖松开了桎梏。他把完全迷失了方向的男妓拥入怀中，像是情人一样抚摸着他的背安抚着他的情绪。“你不用满足我们所有人，但我还是会给你五倍的价格。”

那只小野猫似乎安静了下来。他的手指揪住了豪德的衣服，慢慢摸索着攀上了豪德的胸口。

“就这么忍不住吗........”豪德的话戛然而止。一把匕首刺穿了他的肺。专业手法。

他看向他的两个保镖，但那两个人倒了下去。后面站着的就是刚才被这个男妓打趴下的男人。

“你速度变慢了，”那个男妓一只手抓住了他的衣服，另一只手摘下了他的头套。

“老大，你那拳是真重。”麦克雷把枪收了起来，露出一幅无辜的表情。

“杰西，敌人可不会等你状态好的时候下手。”那个男妓，不，暗影守望的指挥官杰克莫里森叹了口气。“下周反刑讯练习加倍。”

他无视了身后人的哀嚎，把奄奄一息的豪德拖到了本来想绑架他的车旁。

“开车，杰西，不然小加又要催了。”

———End———

 

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 1、感谢 @莫鸣. 太太以身作则不惜牺牲自己成全了我的脑洞  
> 2、虽然就是想写BW!Jack假扮牛郎，可是没想象中这么好吃啊【陷入沉思  
> 3、BW!Jack真好吃  
> 5、本来想扔垃圾桶的，可是........
> 
>  
> 
> 彩蛋：
> 
> 【酒吧外麦克雷都说了些什么】
> 
> “老大，这都是作者的意思。”赌运一直很差的麦克雷很不幸地又被同伴推出来跟他的指挥官解释为什么这次他要假扮男妓来接近目标。“她就想看你站街的样子，我们也拦不住啊。她还说如果不让她写这个脑洞的话她就要去翻R麦文了！”
> 
> 但麦克雷想要博同情的努力还是失败了。莫里森一拳打在了他的肚子上。
> 
> “R麦就R麦，我天天被轮都没有意见呢！”


End file.
